Midnight
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Five nights until they left for the Roman Camp. Five restless nights where our favorite characters are up after midnight, talking. A series of drabbles/oneshots counting down the days until SoN.
1. Waves

_**Midnight**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: THE SON OF NEPTUNE COMES OUT IN FIVE DAYS! OH MY GODS **

**On the other hand, my day sucked. I need major prayer, for any Christians out there, please. I'm seriously ticked off right now.**

**This story is a countdown to THE SON OF NEPTUNE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>5. Waves <em>

It's strangely not just her who finds herself, sitting on the beach, staring out at the oceans as the waves crash—sometimes violently, sometimes gently—against the rocky shores. It's a beautiful site, and it reminds them of him.

It's one particular night when they're both at the beach.

They're due to leave in less than a week, and the pressure to remember as much as he can about the Roman camp is nearly too much for him to bear. And for her, the stress of worrying about if he'll remember is killing her, from the inside out.

They have solitude with each other.

He is like him. He is so much like him, that it hurts her to be with him. And she... she is much like her. They are mirrors of the ones that they love—the ones that they are not with now. The ones they _want_ to be with.

No words are spoken between them as he walks up to her, sits down on the rock, and stares at the ocean. No words need to be spoken; both knows what the other is here for.

He's scared they won't accept him again. She's scared that he won't remember her anymore. He's scared she'll feel betrayed, and will hate him. She's scared because she thinks she will be betray, and he will have another. Two different sides of a not so different story.

They both have changed. He has changed; he is softer, kinder, gentler now, but still the solid rock a person can depend on in times of hardship. She has also changed; she is now worn, weak, nearly ready to give in. The long, tiring six months have finally caught up with her, but inside, the strong, independent girl that she is struggles to claw its way out.

It's scary to think of what will happen when they arrive at the Roman camp. Every day, every night, every awake moment, he wonders if he'll ever belong in his camp again. It'll never really be the same, but he still does wonder, will the changes he underwent be so evident that his friends from his past life no longer accept him? Her mind is full of different worries. She worries of her boyfriend; did he even _survive _at the Roman camp? Did they accept him? She also worries of their future. She doesn't know how on earth they're going to defeat these Giants; it seems impossible, just like last time.

Both know that they should be asleep; after all, the _Argo II_ needs some touching up to do, and they're both a part of that, but neither of them wants to leave. It's a simple, yet touching moment where an unseen understanding passes between the two. There's a connection that clicks—a connection that wasn't always clear, but was always there. Both are filled with different worries, fears, and changes that bring them together. Both fear for the future, but can do nothing about it. The future will just have to unravel itself, they suppose.

So, they sit, and watch the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you couldn't tell, that was Annabeth and Jason. And FYI, this will ONLY be TLH characters. Meaning, no Percy(technically though, he's a character), Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Octavian, Ella, etc. Only Piper, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, etc. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and review if you'd like! **


	2. The Hunter's Advice

_**Midnight**_

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**AN: WELL, PRAISE JESUS ALMIGHTY GOD IN HEAVEN! MY LAPTOP MADE IT OUT ALIVEEEE! YIPEEE!**

**Ahem. You know what THAT means? _It means that I shall update this story!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO.**

**SON OF NEPTUNE: T-MINUS ONE DAAAAY!**

* * *

><p><em>4. The Hunter's Advice<em>

She's awake late at night, probably about 2 or 3 in the morning, and she can't get back to sleep. In only four days, they embark on their journey to the Roman camp—to Jason's home.

He might have a girlfriend back home.

She's been thinking about this for a while now. After all, Jason _had_ mentioned something about a girl—wasn't it like Rainee or something?—a few weeks ago. He'd been remembering bits and pieces of his past, and Piper couldn't really decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It was mostly a bad thing for her, but a good thing for everyone else.

She needed to talk to someone badly. She sat up, glancing around the cabin; all of her siblings were asleep, so they wouldn't be any help. Annabeth was most likely asleep too, and she had enough problems. Rachel was all the way in her creepy cave, and there was no way in _Hades_ that Piper would go there in the middle of the night. So... who could she talk to?

A sudden thought struck her. It'd been last December since Piper had seen her, but she'd felt something... special about Jason's sister. Like... they would be good friends, had she not been a Hunter. She was a good person to talk to, even if she was a bit scary at first. And hey, it _was_ her brother. She deserved to know about Piper's feelings for him.

The daughter of Aphrodite climbed quietly out of her bunk, grabbing a prism and a drachma off the nightstand, then exited the cabin, with only a few of her siblings mumbling and muttering about something. Most likely sleep-talking.

She walked to a fountain that was right next to the bathroom; gods only know what it was for, but hey, it came in handy when making a rainbow. So, after a few, annoyed minutes of trying to make a rainbow, Piper finally made a small, dinky one that could barely be see. She threw the drachma into the rainbow, muttering a quick prayer to Iris, and soon, a blurry image of the sleeping Huntress appeared.

Piper winced. Hopefully, Thalia wasn't one of those people who ripped your head off when you woke them up. "Thalia," she whispered, "wake up!"

The Hunter groaned softly, turning over. Other than that, there was no response. Piper sighed. Of course it hadn't worked.

"Thalia," she repeated, this time in her normal speaking tone, with a _bit_ of charmspeaking mixed in, "wake up!"

Thalia stirred in her sleep, her electric blue eyes fluttering open. She sat up, yawning, and glanced around the tent until she found the IM. Tiredly, she said, "Piper?"

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded sheepishly, rubbing her neck. "Hi,"

"Hey," the other girl said with a yawn. "What... what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Piper replied. "Too much on my mind."

Thalia stood up and walked over to the IM, ruffling her choppy hair around. "Worried about the Romans?" she guessed.

Piper shrugged. "Yeah,"

"Worried if Jason has a girlfriend or something?"

It was almost like Thalia could read minds or something. Piper felt Thalia's electric blue eyes staring right at her, almost piercing into her soul. Gods, this was awkward. "Y-yeah,"

Thalia laughed. "Look, Pipes, if you're worried, that's perfectly alright. Jason likes you, I could see it from the first time I met you guys. Er, reunited with Jason, that is."

The daughter of Aphrodite blushed slightly. "Er, yeah, I guess..."

"If you don't believe me," the Hunter said, with the slight roll of her eyes, "ask Leo or Annabeth or someone. They'll tell you. And hey, you guys would look cute together. This, coming from a Hunter."

Piper felt her cheeks redden even more. "Thanks, Thalia," she mumbled awkwardly. "I... uh... sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," Thalia waved her hand slightly. "But just don't do it again, okay? Whether you make Jason happy or not, you're going to regret it next time."

Piper fought the urge to gulp fearfully, and instead laughed sheepishly. "Right. I won't do it again,"

The Huntress smiled. "G'dnight, Piper. Good luck." Then, she swiped the connection.

Piper sighed, grabbing the prism, and glancing at Cabin One. If Thalia, a Hunter, said they were cute together, then Jason and her _really_ should be together. Roman girl or not, Piper was going to fight for Jason.

And she was going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll add the next chapter too. Then, I'll quickly write today's, and tomorrow's shall be posted tomorrow.<strong>


	3. A Teacher's Lament

**_Midnight_**

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, here is Sunday's oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>3. A Teacher's Lament<em>

Every night, he finds himself wondering if he—his prized pupil—will return to camp safely. He wonders if he'll be different, how much Lupa changed him. It scares him, honestly. He's seen many heroes come and go, but none better than him. _He _is a truly special lad, and it hurts to see him gone.

Perhaps he has become to close to the lad. He was supposed to be his mentor, which he was, but in the short four years he'd known the lad, he had become a close friend. He considered the boy a son, and if something happened to him...

The old centaur shuddered thinking of it. He could only hope and pray to the gods that Percy was safe and sound at Camp Jupiter, and if he wasn't... then, it was all up to the Fates whether he survived or not. That part was where things became scary and unclear.

He's seen many heroes die. He knows nothing lasts forever, not even himself, nor the gods. A new power can arise and overtake the gods. The future is not written in stone, and he knows it clear as day.

He slaves over protecting, training the demigods as well as he can. But the end is approaching, and everyone knows it. He fears for their lives, but what more can he do? He is a mere teacher, not a god who could possibly intervene on their behalf.

So, he watches them. He watches as the demigods train every day for the coming battle, the possible end of everything that people know and love. He watches as they finish up the mighty _Argo II_. He will watch when four of his students embark on a journey—one of which they all might not return from.

Because all he can do is watch as the world is falling apart right in front of him.


	4. Excitement

**_Midnight_**

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter! On a rollll, here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

><p><em>2. Excitement<em>

Truth be told, she's excited. She really is. Sure, she's a mortal, and demigod weapons can't hurt her(thank the gods for that, because she would've been dead at Percy's feet if they could), so that helps with the fear that's in everyone else, but this entire _life_ is exciting.

It's definitely a step up from the life she had before she met him.

Before Percy, her life was so bland and plain. She'd done everything in her power to _make _it less boring; she'd rebelled against her parents in many different ways such as dying her naturally brown hair a bright, vibrant red, or getting kicked out of all those snotty schools, but it still hadn't been satisfying. She knew she was meant for more.

And, laying at the threshold of her cave, she can't help but thank Percy.

He made her entire life just plain out amazing. It was like a story book adventure, and she was a character. The second he'd met her, he knew he was special. He affected her life in so many ways, she couldn't begin to explain it. She owed everything to Percy.

And now that he was gone…

The thought of him forgetting her was terrifying. About as terrifying as those skeletons at Hoover Dam. Percy was her best friend. He was always there for her, even when he barely knew her. He was like a big brother, if not more. Of course, she _wanted_ them to be more than siblings, but that wasn't in her destiny.

She couldn't begin to imagine what Annabeth, his _girlfriend_, was going through. Gods, it was bad enough trying to imagine a life without Percy being her best friend, but if she was in Annabeth's shoes… There was no way she could be like Annabeth. The daughter of Athena had stood strong through all the Hades she'd been through the last six months. It was incredible.

So, there's a mixture of fear and excitement in her heart. It's a new step for all of them, gods, demigods, even mortals like her. A new chapter in the world's history is starting, and hopefully, it'll be a good chapter. But, like everyone else, there's that _little _bit of fear and anxiety of meeting the Romans. It's even worse for her. Every now and then, she sees the Greeks and presumably the Romans fighting against each other. She only prayed that it was just a glimpse of a different reality.

Tomorrow, they leave for the Roman camp. After many, many begging sessions, Chiron had agreed to let her go on account of her possibly knowing the seven half-bloods. Sometimes, it really paid off to be the Oracle.

She wishes Percy could see her now. She's gone from the annoying, scared mortal he met at Hoover Dam to his still annoying best friend that predicts the future. She wants to let him know how much he changed her life. She can't even begin to describe the excitement, the rebellion he instilled in her.

"Thank you," she whispers, casting a glance to the ocean, which is dark, but calm, "for everything."


	5. The Son of Neptune—Er, Poseidon

_**Midnight**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: HAPPY SON OF NEPTUNE RELEASE DAAAAYY!**

**Yay. It's been a good day. *sighs dreamily* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO. **

**This is AU.**

* * *

><p><em>1. The Son of Neptune—Er, Poseidon<em>

This Percy Jackson guy sound pretty cool, he muses. Apparently, Percy's a good-looking guy(not that he really cares, because he is _not _gay or bi), he's got a pretty good sense of humor, and he's a nice guy. He's a lot like Leo, if you think about it, just in a more… calm version.

Still, they must be like opposites or something at the same time. Because, while Percy's all water and horsies and earthquakes and stuff, Leo's all for fire, fire, and _fire_. Something tells him that there will be arguments to come after they found Percy.

_If_ they found him.

He wasn't really much of a pessimist, but there was still this stupid _nagging _voice in the back of his head(and probably everyone else's) that questioned whether they were going to find 'Camp Jupiter' as Jason called it.

Camp Jupiter. What a _lame _name.

He wonders how the two camps will get along. Did this Percy guy—the apparent Hero of Olympus—do as well at Camp Jupiter as Jason did at Camp Half-Blood? Jason, Piper, and Leo had only been at camp for a few months, but Leo was sure that they were a few of the most famous demigods at the moment.

For once in his life, he was known. It felt _good_.

If Percy is as half as cool as Jason is, then Leo _know_s that they'll be friends. After all, it was almost like a second nature for him to follow the big shot heroes. And he was _obviously _cool enough to hang with _the _Hero of Olympus.

No matter what Thalia told him.

Speaking of Thalia, he'd overheard her talking about 'kicking Seaweed Brain's sorry arse'. Gods, that girl was fine. And she could kick your butt in a matter of seconds. Everything Leo looked for in a girl.

The more and more Leo heard about Percy, the more and more he wanted to know him. Of course, they were well on their way to San Francisco—the next step to meeting Percy and reuniting the Greeks and Romans—so he was super hyped up. He was ready to meet the son of Neptune—er, _Poseidon_.

Leo smiled, glancing down at the waters beneath the ship. The ocean was no place for Jason, Annabeth, and him, but for some odd reason, he felt calm. At peace. The ocean was a lot like him. Restless, constantly going.

"Ready or not," Leo whispered, a grin forming onto his face, "Percy, Romans, here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope I'm not the only one who kind of noticed that Leo and Percy are sort of alike. They've both got that smart aleck attitude, they both love their mamas a LOT, they both had a sucky past, and Camp Half-Blood is an escape for both of them, etc. Stuff like that.<strong>

_**NO ONE SPOIL THE SON OF NEPTUNE FOR ME. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DO.**_


End file.
